


[Podfic] The Adventure of the Three Garridebs

by NostalgicPavements



Series: ACD Audio [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Canon, Canon Universe, LITERALLY, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reading of Arthur Conan Doyle's Work, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: Audiobook for The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, by Arthur Conan Doyle | This work entered the public domain on January 1, 2020
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: ACD Audio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848259
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The Adventure of the Three Garridebs

Listen/Download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ksooPoBoOcp1Hw8tW_ZWzl8SfYR0kGS8/view?usp=drivesdk)

Listen/Download on [AnchorFM](https://anchor.fm/nostalgicpavements/episodes/ACD-Audio-The-Three-Garridebs-eh7v1q)

**Author's Note:**

> This reading is the original story, verbatim, in its entirety. It is available in the public domain, and is therefore legal to use without permission from the Doyle estate. I claim no part in the writing of this work.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Music Attribution:  
> [Chance Encounter](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Chance_Encounter/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_096_-_Chance_Encounter) by David Hilowitz is licensed for use under CC BY-NC 4.0


End file.
